


Keep It Down

by theclayofdreams



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Age of Consent Is 16, Anal Fingering, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Appreciation, Boys Kissing, Consensual Choking, Consensual Sex, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Double-Sided Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Reassurances, Rough Sex, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclayofdreams/pseuds/theclayofdreams
Summary: This fic is loosely based off of the song Keep It Down by Migrant Motel, of which some of their lyrics are incorporated! Wilbur and Tommy start off at a rather wholesome point, with jokes and also concern. From those jokes and Tommy's concern for the older man, they delve into a confession from both parties which leads to kisses and more. What a bitch boy Tommy is.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 52
Kudos: 277





	Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, the age of consent is 16. This is meant to be a unproblematic fic, as well. If you don't like this, simply don't read. If you DO like this, carry on. Enjoy!

Tommy chose the worst time to stay for a visit, honestly. Wilbur’s in a mood, to say the least, and he knows Tommy has never really witnessed it before.

It shouldn’t be so shocking, this is Wilbur we’re talking about, a brit who needs motivation just like any other.

He was meant to review Tommy’s recording, even if it were in the late evening. He chose to go through with it reluctantly, to check for errors, because he knew about the teens yearning for his approval.

He knew of the want to impress; he saw it in Tommy’s eyes whenever he’d complimented the younger male. Just the brightening of them, the smile, trying to hide it from viewers.

This was, however, without an audience.

There was no hiding the way Tommy blushed under the dim lighting of his apartment, the light coming from the computer screen being the brightest of the lighting in his bedroom.

Tommy yapped whilst sitting at the computer, as could be expected.

“I feel like I could’ve done better! I really thought that—”

“Tommy,” He speaks, “You did good on the editing.”

“I- I did?!”

“Yeah, just misspelled your name at the beginning. Should fix that.”

“Well, I was in a rush, Big Man!”

“Why were you in a rush?”

“I didn’t want to be late getting here.”

“You could’ve taken your time afterward, though. You were using my office for editing, yeah?”

“Yeah but you seemed off today—"

Wilbur just chuckles, brushes Tommy’s concern off.

“I’m fine. Were you in a rush because it was getting dark out?”

“Well, maybe that too.”

“Rarely anyone’s out late at night, Tommy.”

“Wil, there are creeps out there!”

“You’re six foot one.”

“Six foot three!”

“We’ve went over this, you’re six foot one—”

They end up playfully bickering over Tommy’s height. All the way to the living area, that is.

Wilbur could only think to shut Tommy up with some random movie, the younger boy laying atop him on the couch. He’d gotten used to Tommy visiting, this being their norm.

A little banter, then some humorous bits, them cuddling on Wilbur’s couch by the end of the day. Tommy’s favorite part was the cuddling. There was always the lingering knowledge that they could wind up falling asleep on one another and neither of them would care.

Wilbur’s fingers ran through blonde, silky locks of hair, emitting a hum from the younger.

“You like this, right?” Wilbur asks softly, eyes still on the television.

There can’t help but be the thought: Of course, Tommy likes this. Wilbur was like a pillow, although a lanky one at that, and these were the few moments Tommy seemed relaxed around him. Tommy wasn’t being comedic like earlier, arguing about being 6’3”, or constantly talking.

He liked this side of Tommy, the more relaxed and more emotion-bound type. Not to say he disliked other sides of the young teenager. He loved Tommy, obviously. And as much as he joked about the male not being funny, he truly thought Tommy was hilarious.

“I do, why?”

“You’re quiet these times.”

“I’m not _that_ quiet.”

Wilbur shakes his head, the hand not occupied with Tommy’s hair resting comfortably on the male’s lower back.

He sits up ever so slightly, his upper back against the top of the couch arm. Tommy’s practically clung to him, still laying on him and now just a smidge away from his face.

Tommy becomes aware of this when Wilbur speaks next, “Oh, but you are. You talk a lot less.”

Tommy thinks on making the move to distance them, but he’s comfortable. He doesn’t see a reason to, or so he tells himself, after a moment of hesitance.

“I didn’t know you liked hearing me talk so much.”

“Well, when you’re not trying to prove me wrong, yeah.”

“I don’t try to prove you wrong a lot..”

Wilbur chuckles, and he can feel the male’s breath ghosting his face. He nearly shivers.

“You argued with me about your height for a while, till I could find a film.”

Tommy rolls his eyes, moving to rest his head in the crook of Wilbur’s neck. Wilbur’s kind of right, but it’s just fun banter. Plus, Tommy _is_ the youngest in the SMP, he’s tired of being the youngest! He has the right to be a little cheeky sometimes, does he not?

Wilbur’s fun to be around anyways, Tommy thinks that at least. He likes the man’s smile and humor and that he’s trusted.

Wilbur seems to be over the mood that’d dawned earlier, too, and that makes him happy.

“Well yeah but I didn’t argue that much with you today!”

“Alright, that’s fair. You’ve been less troublesome, Toms.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Yeah, usually you’re a lil’ bitch boy.”

Tommy giggles against Wilbur’s neck, unintentionally doing so. Wilbur’s heart swells at the genuineness of it, and he really wants to see Tommy’s face.

“I’m not a bitch boy, you’re a bitch boy!”

“No, no darling. You’re a bitch boy, I’m a dirty crime boy.”

Another giggle and the younger’s hands are moving from Wilbur’s waist to his neck. His arms draped around the back of Wilbur’s neck; he moved his head from where it was resting to look at the man’s face.

Wilbur’s eyes were still on the movie playing.

“You broke my vlog gun, remember that?”

“There were two of the cunts, and you went into my office with them.”

Those vibrant eyes finally met Tommy’s and he could feel his heartbeat pick up its pace.

“Yeah but—”

“But?”

Tommy changes the direction of their conversation.

“Wait.. you still have that yo-yo, right?”

“Of course, why?”

“How would you feel if I broke it?”

“I don’t know. This bloke, Tommy, kinda handed me it.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t think I’d let you break it.”

Tommy can smell Wilbur’s cologne from this distance, and he’s not.. disappointed, really. He just wishes he’d stolen a shirt from Wilbur to remember the male’s scent. It’s odd how someone’s scent can be so comforting.

“This Tommy guy must mean something to you.”

“You reckon?”

“Well, you make it sound like a plastic yo-yo is worth a ton.”

“In my mind, it is.”

“Why, though?”

“I’ve never had someone care for me so much. And well, maybe I have but.. not just anyone texts me daily or tries to give me motivation.”

“You love this guy or something?”

Wilbur sighs, looking away from him.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“Like.. how?”

Wilbur’s hand slows in Tommy’s hair, his Adam’s apple bobbing visibly.

“Uh.. I don’t— That’s a really odd question..”

“I’m just curious, Wil.”

“I don’t think it’s right to say, it’s so bad to say it out loud.”

“And if he feels the same?”

That gets Wilbur looking at him again, shaking his head dismissively. They both know they’re talking about Wilbur’s love for him, and in all honesty, it’s starting to worry Tommy even though he’d brought it up.

Tommy runs his fingers up the back of Wilbur’s neck to card his fingers through the male’s hair.

“What? You want him to feel the same, but you don’t think he does?” Tommy asks.

“Yeah, something like that.”

Wilbur’s hand goes down from Tommy’s hair to Tommy’s face, tilting the younger’s chin up.

“I think I feel the same.”

“Tommy, you shouldn’t say things like that..”

Wilbur’s voice progressively gets quieter throughout the sentence. By the end of the sentence, he’s leaned over to kiss Tommy, brushing his lips against the boy’s before connecting their lips. Tommy feels like there’re butterflies in his stomach as he tangles his fingers in Wilbur’s brown curly locks.

Wilbur didn’t expect to be kissed back so gently, but soon his hands are on Tommy’s ass and he’s taking Tommy’s bottom lip between his teeth.

He pulls lightly, grazing his pearly whites against the male’s lip. Then he releases it, only to kiss Tommy till’ he’s breathless.

“This is okay, yeah?” Wilbur asks while panting, “Can stop if you want, Toms.”

“I wanna keep going.”

“Okay, you sure?”

“Dammit Wil. Shut up, I want it.”

Wilbur gives Tommy a look, a lust-filled one. “Someone’s needy.”

He’s half-tempted to fuck Tommy into the couch, pressing his lips to the boy’s throat. God, he wants to be gentle, but he also wants to be rough. He wants to leave marks but at the same time he wants to cuddle and kiss Tommy, to show the male love in a wholesome and innocent manner.

Then, Tommy moans, nearly right into his ear and his thoughts are interrupted.

“Your neck’s sensitive, huh?” Wilbur says, smiling into the next kiss he places upon Tommy’s neck.

“I didn’t know it was—”

Tommy’s cut off by another moan, a quiet moan of the older man’s name.

Wilbur’s set on this sexual bit even more now, peppering kisses all about till’ those soft sounds aren’t enough.

Subtly Wilbur says, "Can I choke you?”

“I— Yeah, just.. I don’t know if I’ll like it.”

“Rut against my leg while I choke you then, alright? And hit me if it's too much, I don't wanna hurt you.”

“O-Okay.”

Wilbur kisses Tommy as he raises a hand to the younger boy’s throat. He’s got so much power in how this goes, right at his very fingertips, wrapping his fingers around Toms’ neck. He squeezes lightly, testing his boundaries, feeling the male now rubbing his lower half against him.

“Good boy.”

Tommy keens, feels hot all over from those two words, as Wilbur begins applying pressure gradually. He tugs on the other’s curly hair ever so often, moaning as he gets closer and the hand around his throat squeezes tighter. He feels lightheaded, shamelessly rubbing himself against the man’s thigh.

Wilbur’s got control of Tommy’s airflow just beneath the pads of his fingers, and he’s smart enough not to squeeze too harshly. He doesn’t want to leave a handprint, but he’s the one who lets Tommy know when to breathe.

He loosens his grip and Tommy gasps for air, still rubbing against him. The younger feels a wave of pleasure when he’s no longer being choked; it’s an oddly pleasurable thing.

“Ah-ah.. Stop now, Tommy.”

Tommy whines, slowing the movement of his hips to a stop. He feels so restrained in his clothes, and to think he’d almost gotten off pre-maturely on Wilbur’s thigh. He’s practically left hot and bothered, in desperate need of touch.

He looks at Wilbur, in the eyes, and he can see that they’re both in need of physical attention.

“Get up and strip. Put on a show for me.” Wilbur’s voice comes out raspier than usual.

Tommy’s legs are wobbling when he gets off of the couch, obeying without hesitance and facing Wilbur.

Tommy slowly takes his shirt off, showing off his slim stomach. Most times he’d be insecure but Wilbur’s looking at him, _really_ looking at him, as though he’s in love. He pulls the fabric up and over his head, throwing it to the side.

Wilbur’s sat up, gazing at him with messy hair and a lack of glasses. How long had the older male not been wearing them? He’s thankful he’s already not wearing shoes nor’ socks, but he.. doesn’t really know how to be sexy in the first place.

He’s really surprised that Wilbur seems so invested in him right now, even as he’s taking off his clothing and showing off his insecurities.

“Wil, I don’t really know what I’m meant to be doing—”

“Tommy, _baby_ , you’re doing just what you’re supposed to be doing.”

“I am..?”

“Yeah, and if you were wondering.. you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Tommy feels a lot safer now, feels his face heat up and his cock give an interested twitch.

“Thank you..”

Wilbur’s gaze is right on his face when they talk, but when Tommy goes to lower his trousers, Wilbur’s gaze travels. He pulls down his trousers with slowed movements, stepping out of them when they’re down to his ankles.

“Ah, c’mere now.”

What about his boxers, though? Tommy listens, hesitantly moving toward the older man. He feels so underdressed compared to Wilbur. One hand’s rested on the small of his back, the other one unoccupied until..

“Look at that.” Wilbur says, “You must’ve had a blast on my thigh, it’s wet here.”

Wilbur touches exactly where Tommy’s tip is, and Tommy has a shiver run down his spine. He moans when Wilbur starts feeling the area, the wet patch on his boxers.

“Wil.. oh my..”

So, this is what it’s like to be touched by someone else? It feels better, but maybe that’s just Wilbur’s experienced fingers.  
  


“So intriguing..” Wilbur’s index finger runs up the underside of Tommy’s cock.

Another moan. He wants to be in Wil’s lap, he’s getting weak in the knees. Wilbur’s hand’s around his clothed arousal within moments, in the form of a fist, beginning to jerk him off.

It feels so good, Tommy thinks he could cum just like this.

There’s a trained fist running up and down his cock, Tommy needing to put his hands on Wilbur’s shoulders for the sake of not falling.

“Ah, Wilbur..” He moans aloud.

A flick of the wrist later, he’s really gotta lean on the other male. His legs are giving out like this, and he’s being pleasured constantly.

“Can I.. Can I sit on your lap?”

Wilbur raises a brow, as though expecting something.

“Please?” Tommy further questions, and then he’s being welcomed into Wilbur’s space. His hands splay out on the male’s clothed back as he seats himself on his lap.

“You doin’ alright, darling?”

“Mhm..”

Wilbur’s hand gets back to working Tommy to the edge, moan after moan spilling from Toms’ mouth. It’s like music, music to Wilbur at least, who loves the noises leaving his beloved ever so much.

He can see it when Tommy get closer, he can hear the way Tommy’s voice sounds more strained.

“Oh.. fuck me..” Tommy’s voice sounds like it’s about to give out.

“Ah, you could’ve asked.”

He stops the movement of his fist, capturing Tommy’s lips in a kiss before there’s the option to complain. He manhandles Tommy subtly, moving his hand from the younger’s cock in order to throw him properly down on the couch.

“Wil, what—”

“Shh.. I’m gonna take care of you.”

That shouldn’t excite Tommy, who’s lying face down on the couch.

“You.. weren’t before?”

Wilbur chuckles, rather wholeheartedly, before crossing his arms at the hem of his shirt. Tommy looks at him just as his fingers hook beneath the fabric. Wilbur catches the gaze of the younger, smiling at him before lifting his shirt up.

The first bit of skin to be exposed is his hip. From there, his toned stomach is shown off, then his chest. He pulls it over his head, throwing it before moving onto the couch.

He slaps Tommy on the ass, a bit harshly, encouraging a small yelp from the boy.

“You like that?”

“ _Please_..” Tommy whines, exaggerating the word.

Wilbur’s cock gives a kick at the desperation in the boy’s voice.

“You want me to do that again?”

“Mhm!” Tommy responded automatically.

Wilbur slaps Tommy’s ass again, harder this time, rubbing where he’d hit afterward.

“Mm.. Wil..”

Wilbur didn’t expect Tommy to like these kinds of things, but he’s ecstatic that Tommy does.

Tommy’s face is now hid by the couch arm. Wilbur assumes the bloke’s embarrassed.

He hooks his fingers on Tommy’s waistband, starting to lower the boy’s boxers.

“Is this okay, Toms?”

“Yeah, I just.. I’ve never gotten to this part.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never.. Well, I’ve never fingered myself.”

“Ah, that’s alright. We can take our time and I’ll do my best to make you feel good.”

“You spoil me..”

“No, you deserve a good first time. I’m not spoiling you; you should never have to feel like I’m spoiling you.”

“But you let me stay over and cook and cuddle with you as is…”

“Toms, you text me every morning and get me to be productive. If you feel like I’m spoiling you, I’m really not. I’m just treating you right.”

Wilbur tosses Tommy’s boxers somewhere within the room, running a finger down the boy’s spine.

“But no one else lets me cook n’ make them coffee..”

“Hey, you deserve the freedom to do as you please.”

Wilbur presses a kiss to Tommy’s shoulder before widening the space between the boy’s legs. He loved Tommy so much, even the insecurities that seemed to be showing. He would never treat the male wrongly.

“Wil, I don’t mean to alarm you but.. do you have lube?”

Wilbur didn’t know things would go this direction, and he didn’t store lube in the living area. But he did have lube in his bedroom, and that was a plus.

“Well, I suppose it’d be better to take this to the bedroom anyways.”

“Carry me?”

“Yeah, I’ll carry you.”

He flips Tommy over onto his back, letting the younger reach out for him. Two arms loop around the back of his neck and he’s lifting Tommy up by the waist, one hand on the boy’s ass as he stands up.

Wilbur walks down the hall to his room, where the door is slightly opened, and the lights turned off. Did they need a rubber as well?

They could discuss that later, as he uses his foot to open the door to his room further. He moves into his bedroom, lying Tommy down on the bed.

He steals a kiss from the teenager as he uses one hand to reach for the nightstand. He opens the drawer blindly, feeling around for the bottle of lube. It only takes a moment for him to grab it, closing the drawer with it in hand.

“You’re so damn gorgeous.”

“Wil!” Tommy’s blushing, legs still wrapped around Wilbur’s waist.

“You are. You’re absolutely gorgeous, Tommy.”

Tommy’s legs squeeze tight around his torso. Seems like another sign of embarrassment in Wilbur’s eyes, who truly doesn’t mind seeing the blonde so flustered.

“I-If you say so..”

“I suppose that’s one way of accepting it.”

Wilbur uses his free hand to get Tommy’s legs off from his hips, manhandling the boy once again. He knows how much stronger he is than Tommy, and he has a feeling that the younger bloke may like being physically overpowered.

It is simply a feeling of his. The thing is that he’s not even received a look of fear or a complaint when he’s moved Tommy to his liking, and it makes him think like that.

Wilbur removes Tommy’s hands from the back of his neck, popping open the cap of the lube.

“Spread your legs for me, okay?”

“Okay..”

Tommy shyly spreads his legs apart, parts them widely to Wilbur’s liking, seeing a satisfied smile when he looks up at the man.

Wilbur pours some of the lube onto his fingers, “You ready?”

Tommy nods, and so Wilbur carries on. He looks Tommy in the eyes when he warms the lube up, proceeding to rub at the teenager’s rim.

Having dirtied his free hand warming up the substance, he takes the fingers smeared lightly with the lube past his lips, sucking his fingers till there’s no residue of it. Tommy’s eyes are on him whilst he does this, the cleaned digits leaving his mouth.

“Did I ever mention it was cherry flavored?” Wilbur asks just as he pushes his finger partway into Tommy, a shocked noise leaving the male.

“N-No, you didn’t..” Tommy grips the sheets of Wilbur’s bed as the male’s finger retreats, only to delve back into the tight heat of Toms’ entrance at a slower pace.

“Is this too much?”

“Just a little..”

Wilbur slows his pace even further.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you..”

“Ah, no need to thank me. You’re doing quite well, Tommy.”

Those butterflies in Tommy’s stomach are reoccurring. Wilbur has him smiling, genuinely smiling.

“Can I?” Tommy reaches out to Wilbur, toward the taller male’s neck.

Wilbur smiles, breaking that sexy vibe a bit, leaning forward. Tommy’s arms loop around the back of his neck again, comfortable there.

Wilbur continues to work his finger inside of Tommy, watching the male get more and more familiar with the feeling of his finger.

“How does it feel?”

“Uh.. _different_..”

“Yeah? Startin’ to feel good?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that..”

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying this.”

Wilbur presses kiss after kiss to Tommy’s body, to his shoulder and collarbone, and eventually the boy’s face.

“Wil?”

“Hm?”

“You’re amazing.”

“Thomas..”

Wilbur feels his face heat up, seeing the younger blushing beneath him. There was something foreign about saying the teenager’s full first name, but it felt right to him. He’s slid his finger out, wants Tommy’s coherence to be upfront.

“What..?”

“You don’t have to compliment me..”

“And you don’t have to call me Thomas.”

“Well, I want to.”

“And I want to compliment you, William.”

“Dammit, alright.”

The older of them hates to love it, to love how Tommy says his name. He, all the same, slides his finger back into the younger. He sets a faster pace than before, to ensure Tommy doesn’t attempt to gloat, and mostly to hear the male’s moans.

And Tommy can’t help but to think that he would’ve laughed if someone told him just an hour ago that he’d be getting fingered by Big Man Wilbur, that Wilbur was gonna remind him to silence his moan at one point.

He’s not laughing now, that’s for sure, not when he feels Wil’s finger curl inside him. A shocked moan leaves his lips instead, one a bit on the loud side. His nails dig crescents into Wilbur’s flesh, even more so when another finger prods at his hole.

“Relax.” Wilbur’s voice isn’t too demanding, warm breath ghosting Tommy’s ear.

Tommy does, to the best of his ability, relax around the older man’s fingers. It only starts to feel good again when Wil’s index touches something quite pleasurable.

The touch sparks a moan spontaneously.

“Don’t be too loud now, wouldn’t want to bother the neighbors.”

Tommy’s face goes bright red in the darkened room, their light source being from the open door.

“Wil—”

The older brit’s finger touches that spot again, cutting him off entirely.

“Keep it down.” Wilbur states, oddly enough enticing Tommy with the subtle firmness.

Tommy’s being offered Wil’s free hand, in the form of a fist. Was he supposed to..? _Oh_.

He thinks he understands, biting down on the male’s fist. Then the motions of Wil’s fingers start picking up, slid right beside one another, spreading him and thrusting at that sensitive place every so often.

It feels good, though he can’t be as vocal about it. His moans are muffled, even as his thighs begin to quiver from the other’s actions.

He’s close, but he’s holding back. He doesn’t want to cum on Wilbur’s fingers, he wants to cum on the male’s cock.

He found he desired that. He just wanted it _that_ bad, nearly bouncing further up the bed from the man’s thrusting. God, if Wilbur thrusted that harshly when fucking him.. Just the thought was orgasm-inducing.

He looks up at the male, who is clearly occupied. Wilbur looks concentrated, hair in his face, eyes on the fingers sliding in and out. Tommy likes the sight of Wilbur like this, nails digging into the bloke’s skin again from an especially rough thrust.

Wilbur’s eyes meet his, gazing at him in an uncertain way.

And so, Tommy stops biting down on Wilbur’s fist, “I— I don’t want this anymore.”

“You want me to stop?”

“N-Not that.. I want something different.”

“Oh? What do you want?”

He can hear the smirk in Wilbur’s voice as those slim fingers leave his hole.

“I want your.. y’know..”

“Tongue?”

Thoughts start to form in Tommy’s head, stopping him for a moment.

“No.. How about I just show you?”

“Alright, then.”

Wilbur moves his fist away from Tommy’s mouth, watching as the younger boy sits up. What is Thomas doing?

“I want.. this.” Tommy reaches out and touches Wilbur’s clothed cock.

A quiet grunt leaves Wilbur, and he nods. Yup, he.. definitely knows what Tommy wants.

He leans down to Tommy’s ear, “Hands off, I need to undress.”

The teenager’s quick to move his hand from the bulge in the man’s sweats.

“Good.”

Tommy’s swallows his saliva thickly at the casual use of praise. All the same, Wilbur’s hands have travelled to the waistband of those sweats, lowering them a bit to expose his v-line. Wilbur’s shaped so beautifully, it’s almost shocking to the teen.

“You like staring at me, yeah?” Wilbur’s voice is soft.

“Yeah, you’re fit—”

“—Ah, _shut up_. You’re just trying to flatter me.”

Is Wilbur grinning?

The older man’s slim fingers dip below the waistband, _finally_. Then, those sweats are being pulled off, long legs on display. The obvious bulge in Wil’s boxers make this moreover sinful. Wilbur _knows_ what he’s doing to Tommy.

“Wil, _please_..”

“Don’t be so impatient, slut.”

“Did you just call me—"

Wilbur just processes what he’d said, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. The look on Wil’s face reads that his immersion is lost momentarily.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. You’re amazing, I didn’t mean to..”

“No, it’s okay. You can call me a slut..”

Tommy’s happy that it brings Wilbur right back into that sexual mood.

“Ah, alright then.. Beg for it.”

“Wil, please call me.. call me a slut.. I liked it.”

Wilbur pulls his boxers down in a rather quick movement, stepping out of them.

“Who’s slut are you, Tommy?”

“I.. I’m your slut, Wilbur.”

“That’s right.”

Wil’s reached for the lube once again, this time to coat his cock with the substance. He pours the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together before rubbing his hands along his length. He lets out a shaky, quiet moan at the contact.

“You sound good..”

“You sound better.”

Tommy’s face flushes a shade of red. All of a sudden he’s getting pushed to lay back down by one of Wilbur’s hands on his chest.

“You ready? Ready to be my _perfect_ little slut?”

The praise and degradation in one really.. feels different, in a good way.

“Yeah, of course..” Tommy swears his toes have curled, filled with anticipation.

Tommy’s nervous, nonetheless, leaning more toward closing his legs together now. Wilbur takes notice of this.

“Nothin’ to be shy about. I’ve got you..” Wilbur says, placing his hands on Tommy’s inner thighs and rubbing gently.

“Alright, just.. I’m scared it’ll hurt.”

“I’d never deliberately hurt you; you’ll be okay.”

“Okay..”

Tommy starts, willingly, to spread his legs for the older man. It earns him a kiss and some double-sided degradation, which appears to be more of a favorite than regular praise.

He’s whining before Wil’s even inside him, looking wrecked from just a few words. Wilbur’s really good at getting him in this state.

Wilbur brings Tommy closely to the edge of the bed with one hand, holding the boy’s hip. The other hand is occupied on his own cock, “Condom?”

Tommy shakes his head, “Wanna feel you..”

Tommy’s gonna be the death of him with that kind of talk.

Wilbur grins when he starts to enter the boy, his tip pushing past the rim. And _oh_.. is Tommy tight. He lets out a breathy groan at the feeling, whereas Tommy makes a rather high-pitched noise.

It’s when Wilbur’s fully inside of Tommy that things start to feel really good.

“Ah, you’re definitely gonna be a tight fuck..”

Wilbur’s lack of a filter has another whine leaving Tommy, earns a clench of the male around him.

“I want it, please move..”

“Such a slut for my cock and I haven’t done anything yet.”

Another whine, high pitched and needy.

“Wilbur, please.. Please move.”

He listens this time, as hearing such a neediness in the younger truly sparked something. He starts slowly rocking his hips, keeping an eye on the boy’s expression.

Tommy is so damn impatient, and yet Wilbur loves it. He loves especially that Tommy _keens_ when he starts thrusting.

What a bloke.

Soon enough he’s fucking roughly into Tommy, nails raking up his back, moans filling the apartment. Tommy didn’t listen when asked to be quiet, clearly. Maybe he wanted the neighbors to hear.

“Wilbur, ah.. _Ahh_..”

Tommy’s voice goes up in pitch when his prostate is thrusted into, both of them covered in a thin sheen of sweat as their bodies work toward the same goal. The only way Wilbur can think of to quiet his lover is by kissing him, and so he does.

He kisses Tommy slowly and in a heated manner, introducing tongue into the kiss. Tommy’s given up on fighting for dominance, there being no winning against Wilbur’s sinful tongue.

The older man’s tongue enters his mouth with little hesitance, exploring and claiming. It does good work of muffling Tommy’s moans .. for now.

He’s fucked so roughly into Tommy, after all, that the boy’s moved up on the bed a bit. He’s set a rather fast pace, panting once he’s pulled away from their kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

“I’m your little slut, fuck— Fuck me harder, I want your cock so deep inside me. Want you to fill me up, claim me as yours, _please_ Wilbur..”

It’s quickly said but that doesn’t mean Wilbur doesn’t catch onto what Tommy’s just sputtered out. He finds it far too attractive; he knows it. That doesn’t stop him from fucking into Tommy more roughly than before, lifting the boy’s legs up to his waist for a better angle.

It feels so hot between them, even if Tommy’s _loud_.

“Wil, ‘m so close—”

Wilbur puts a bit more effort into his thrusts.

He can feel it when Tommy orgasms, the nails digging into his back and the clenching around his length. He can hear it, too. He hears it when those moans end with a shout of his name.

Tommy’s came all over his stomach, but Wilbur’s intent on fucking the boy through the high. He’s chasing his own orgasm all the same, thrusts uneven. He’s right on the edge, and with one last thrust, he’s filling Tommy up with his load and letting out a moan.

It takes a moment for Wilbur to no longer see white; his breath labored just as much as the teenager’s.

“That was.. really fuckin’ good..” Tommy says, looking right at Wilbur.

“Yeah..?”

“No doubt in my mind.”

They stay there a few moments before Wilbur’s pulling out. He’s gonna have to wash the sheets.

He presses a kiss to Tommy’s lips before picking the boy up and bringing them to the bathroom. Wilbur cleans them both up there, attacking Tommy with kiss after kiss to the face.

“You hungry?”

“Mhm..” Tommy hums, seeming dazed.

“Alright, to the kitchen we go.”

Wilbur’s constantly got Tommy in his arms, doesn’t want the boy walking until he’s got a pill to deal with the pain before it hits.

In the kitchen, he holds Tommy up with one hand, filling a glass of water with the other and further getting said pill for the teen.

“Drink up.”

And Tommy does, listening to him for his own good. Wilbur’s exhausted, he really is, but he won’t let it show in front of the boy. He wants Tommy to be treated properly, for the aftercare to be top-notch.

There’s not many places open this time of night, but he intends to get Tommy something. And he does, successfully, although it’s just a milkshake. Not actual food, but he figures it’s what the teen needs.

“Wil?”

“Yeah?” Wilbur withholds a yawn, looking at the boy.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Darling, you’re sleeping in my bed every night from now on.”

He sees Tommy’s face heat up, but there’s no hiding it.

Wilbur chuckles, kissing the top of Tommy’s head before speaking:

“I love you, Toms.”

“I love you too, Wilby.”

Wilby, huh? He remembers when Tommy last called him that.

He loses his train of thought when Tommy kisses him, the taste of the milkshake on the boy’s lips. It’s a cute kiss, with an adorable “mwah” sound coming from Tommy. His heart melts from it.

“I have to clean up, alright?”

Tommy nods, though a bit resistant on letting Wilbur away from him. Wil picks up the clothes they had taken off in the living area, then moving to his room in order to pick up the clothes on the ground in varying places.

He places all of it in the bin in the room, letting himself yawn now. There’s a lack of tension in his back, even if there are scratch marks all over the skin there. He replaces the sheets on his bed, tossing the dirtied sheets into the laundry bin with their clothes.

He grabs a sweater of his from his closet and moves back to the kitchen after doing so, “Here you go.”

“What is this—”

“A jumper. Put it on?”

Tommy looks at him curiously before pulling the sweater up and over his head, it a bit oversized on him.

“Is this— Is this yours?”

“Not anymore. It looks better on you.”

Tommy’s finally got something of Wilbur’s, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this fic was enjoyed by you, reader! I think my favorite part of writing this pair is just that there's a lot of wholesomeness beside the sexual content. I can tell you I loved writing the cuddling on the couch bit, it was just.. perfect. By the way, I am really loving this writing style. I might stick with it for a while. Much love! 🖤


End file.
